Chuck versus Sarah's memories
by ninja sex assassin
Summary: When Sarah blacks out from gaining her memories two fast what will happen.
1. Blackout

Sarah P.O.V: Their he was. The man I loved Chuck Bartowski. Well I once loved but now that my memories are gone I don't feel my love for him anymore. I just wish that I hadn't downloaded that stupid intersect so he could still be happy and just care for me again. That will never happen. Not unless we get the new intersect we can add my memories bringing other ones with them causing my feelings to resurface. That is just the main wish I have. I don't want to start new. I want my old life of working at the orange orange frozen yougurt shop. Spending days with Chuck at our apartment. Doing our spy missions together like taking down Daniel Shaw a Ring operative or saving Chuck's mother a.k.a frost. I said this all out loud which gained notice from Chuck and he stood there in amazement and then I noticed it I remembered my past. Then I quickly blacked out.

Chuck P.O.V: When she woke she remembered everything every mission we went on she gained her feelings again. She even managed to say "Chuck Bartowski I truly do love you" It was 2:15 and Ellie and Captain Awesome just got here and wanted to see Sarah. "How she doing?" Ellie asked me. "Great she has her memories and feelings back she even said she loved me. I knew waiting would turn out helpful someday." Ellie went off to talk to Sarah's nurse when Casey and Morgan arrived because they had some big news. They didn't have to say anything I saw the rings they were engaged. It turns out they had been dating since Sarah lost her memories. I was blocked from the outside world so much I didn't notice it before. Maybe things could turn out for the better.

Sorry the chapter was so short I needed to post before I feel asleep.


	2. The aftermath

Chuck P.O.V: Sarah was released from the hospital today she has finally recovered from her blackout she had when she regained her memories. "Chuck I need to talk to you. I'm back I love you, but I need to have some time to myself. The intersect 2.0 is still in my brain just it won't erase my memories." She said as she grabbed the car keys. I knew exactly where she was going. She was going to her dream house.

Sarah P.O.V: When I left the house I could see tears forming in the corners of Chuck's eyes. I had to leave I needed to gather my thoughts. I loved him but this intersect was in both of our brains. I was leaving to keep him happy. If I was there I would end up upsetting him or hurting him. I didn't want that to happen. I was heading to my dream house where we had planed to live our lives. He would find me their.

Chuck P.O.V: Sarah had just left when I snuck into Morgan and Casey's house. I stole the keys to their car and left them a note. I got I their car and Casey scared the shit out of me when he said "Where the fuck are you going?"

Casey P.O.V: When Chuck entered my car I caught him off guard. He responded to my question using the words "I'm going to Sarah's dream house to talk to her and help her through a rough time." "And you didn't invite me to help you with Walker." I said back. "Well you aren't the nicest person in the world Casey." He kept rambling on while I started the car and dropped him off and the drove back to talk to Morgan about our wedding plans.

Morgan P.O.V: Casey came home and told me he dropped Chuck off at where Sarah was so they could work through the intersect problems. I really didn't care about that our wedding was in 1 week and we didn't have a minister. Also my family wouldn't come because I was getting married to a man. This was quite possibly the worst news we could have received.

Sarah P.O.V: When I arrived chuck was already there waiting for me. "Chuck how did you know where I'd be?" I asked him. "You always come here to regain you thoughts." He said. "Chuck I told you I need to be alone." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him. Then he kissed me. It was out of love and true passion. That was when I realized he cared for me more than I cared for him but only by a little bit. Chuck loved me he waited for me and I was too stupid to see it. Chuck was a true person he was my husband.


End file.
